Gunther Hessenheffer
Prince Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer is a flamboyant, unique, weird, theatrical and ambitious dancer on Shake It Up Chicago. ''He is from a fictional country, but he's probably German. His taste in attire is loud and catchy and celebrates his love of performing. He is the fraternal twin brother of Tinka Hessenheffer and he attends JHHS. He has been an exchange student since the first grade, as revealed in Start It Up. He is also a "frenemy" of fellow classmates and ''Shake It Up, Chicago ''dancers, Rocky and CeCe. He is portrayed by Kenton Duty. Character History Gunther 1st appears in the episode "Start It Up", with his twin sister Tinka. They both audition to be back up dancers on local television show ''Shake It Up! Chicago ''and both get in. It is revealed that the Hessenheffers are exchange students, and have been since first grade. We again see the Hessenheffers in the 2nd episode, "Meatball It Up". They babysit Flynn, who takes advantage of the fact that the siblings come from a foreign country, making up many things babysitters do in America. It is revealed that Gunther is a talented baker. In "Give It Up", they try to get sponsors for the Dance-a-thon, getting an entire page (they stood outside their father's butcher shop, and anyone who sponsored them got a free garlic sausage). Their charity is The Mousse Foundation, which provides hair care products to children in need. In "Add It Up", Tinka feels lonely, wanting a boy to like her. Günther offers to take her out on a date, but Tinka states that she wants a "real date". Gunther looks shocked and horrified when Tinka points out that "It's not like we're going to grow up and get married!". Gunther pays Ty $50 to take Tinka out on a date, showing how much he cares for his sister. Also, Deuce bets with Gunther that he can beat him in an arm wrestle, but to everyone's surprise Gunther slams Deuce easily. This implies that Gunther is quite strong, although Deuce may just be an idiot (Gunther suggests Deuce eat some vitamins). Gunther beats him in all the re-matches Deuce demands, winning all his clothes (when Deuce is seen walking home, he glares at Rocky and CeCe, who were mocking him, and states "You're just lucky I won back my underwear.") In "Kick It Up", they're seen going to a movie. When CeCe invited Tinka to a movie, she brings Gunther. When CeCe questions this, Tinka seems shocked at the possibility of going somewhere without Gunther. Also, it is mentioned that they love the movie snack popcorn with wieners. In "Age It Up", Gunther asks out popular cheerleader, Danielle, who rejects him. Ty notices this and attempts to make Günther more cool (which entails dressing in a more "normal" way, losing his accent, going by "G" instead of Gunther, and ditching his sister, as well as using slang). Gunther succeeds in becoming cool, but ends up ditching Tinka and Ty. However, when Danielle calls Tinka a "reject" and says that she should change like he did, he ditches her and changes back to how he was. Tinka gives him a knitted goat, and he apologizes to Ty. In "Show It Up", popular cheerleaders Randy and Candy are shown mocking their accent, which greatly bothers Gunther. Also, they agree to team up with Rocky and CeCe to win the talent show, but when the cheerleaders ask them to cheer with them, they immediately agree. However, on the night of the talent show the cheerleaders ditch them and make fun of them. In this episode they are also shown singing popular songs from their homeland, "I Want A Goat For Christmas" and "Your Uncle Is A Werewolf". In "Hot Mess It Up", CeCe gives cruel advice to someone who they believe to be Gunther, prompting CeCe to ask him to the dance to keep him from flying back to his home country. Gunther is very sweet, buying her a cookie and calling her several nicknames, as well as giving her a dress to wear to the dance. In the end, it turns out that the advice was given to his cousin, and Gunther was only going to the Sequins Convention. Also, it is shown that he and Tinka both have sock puppets they make outfits for and call "Little Gunther" and "Little Tinka". In "Vatalihootsit It Up", he and Tinka invite Rocky and CeCe to their home to celebrate Vatalihootsit Day, a holiday where you celebrate your enemies. There are many strange rituals they perform. Their parents turn out to be even more strange than Gunther and Tinka. They eat lots of strange foods, including eyeballs. They are also revealed to be royalty, until their mother was dethroned for marrying a commoner. Their parents tell Rocky and CeCe that they know Gunther and Tinka are not "well liked at school", and that their coming "meant the world" to Gunther and Tinka. Episode Appearances Season One *Start It Up *Meatball It Up *Give It Up *Add It Up *Kick It Up *Age It Up *Hook It Up *Show It Up *Hot Mess It Up *Vatalihootsit It Up *Model It Up *Break It Up Season Two *Shrink It Up *Shake It Up, Up & Away *Auction It Up *Camp It Up *Split It Up *Egg It Up *Judge It Up *Made In Japan Gallery The image gallery for Gunther Hessenheffer may be viewed 'here '''. Trivia *He often says "Hello Bay-Beee!", by which he means baby. * He has a sock puppet he calls Little Günther. ("Hot Mess It Up") * He has many knitted goats that Tinka made him. (Age It Up) *He used to model sweaters on the "Home Sheeping Network" back in the old country. (Model It Up) *He owns at least 2 Betwinklers. (Age It Up) *He can cook, clean, and sew. *He is a huge butt-kisser. (Hook It Up) *He cannot shave. (Heat It Up) *His charity is for the Dance-a-thon was The Mousse Foundation, which provides hair care products to children in need. (Give It Up) *He went to the dance with CeCe. (Hot Mess It Up) *He thinks Rocky Blue is a witch. (Kick It Up) *He loves shiny things. *He reads other people's emails. (Model It Up) *He can put on a realistic American accent. (Age It Up, Auction It Up) *His socks match his underwear. (Age It Up) *He wanted to marry CeCe. (Hot Mess It Up) *He can play guitar. (Show It Up) Notes *Given his and Tinka's accents, it sounds like their homeland is somewhere around Germany. *Although Günther is 14, Kenton Duty is 16. Quotes *﻿Gunther: "I am Gunther". Tinka: "and I am Tinka". Both: "And we're the Hessenheffers!" *"What are you? Loony nutty?" Category:Gunther Hessenheffer Category:Kenton Duty Category:Charcters Category:Siblings of Gunther Hessenheffer Category:Prince Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer